world_hungerfandomcom-20200215-history
World Hunger Wiki
Welcome to the World Hunger Wiki The greatest overlooked problem of our age is the fact that just under 1 billion people on the planet go to bed hungry every night. Despite the fact that we produce more than enough to feed every single person in the world. The problem lies with the fact that the individuals who need it most cannot access these essentials. People who are regularly hungry, don’t eat enough to provide the energy they need for an active life. Their undernourishment makes it hard to study, work or perform physical activities. This lack of nourishment is particularly harmful for women and children. Undernourished children do not grow as quickly as healthy children and mentally they may exhibit slower growth rates. Constant hunger weakens the immune system and makes people more vulnerable to diseases. Mothers living with constant hunger often give birth to underweight and weak babies, and face increased risk of death in childbirth. The Problem Those affected by World hunger all duffer from common situations, these are the: Poverty trap-''' People living in poverty cannot afford nutritious food for themselves, this makes them weaker and less able to earn the money that would help them escape poverty and hunger. Studies show that when children are chronically malnourished, it can affect their future income, condemning them to a life of poverty and hunger. The average joe of farmers often cannot afford seeds, so they cannot plant the crops that would provide for their families. They may have to cultivate crops without the tools and fertilizers needed for complete profit. Others have no land or water or education. In short, the poor are hungry and their hunger traps them in poverty. This cycle has become more and more prodominate in recent years as food prices of sky rocketed. This is especially seen in countries such as Guatemala, Nicaragua, El Salvador and rest of Central America. Conditions have become so bad that providers cannot afford to even keep certain products in stock due to prices. To change this major factor the other factors must be dealt with first. 'Lack of investment in agriculture-' Many developing countries lack stable agricultural infrastructure Thiswould include such factors as enough roads, warehouses and irrigation. Without these the agricultural communtities are given high transport costs, lack of storage facilities and unreliable water supplies. All which lead to an unstainable agricultural yield and access to food. Investments in improving land management, using water more efficiently and making more resistant seed types available can bring big improvements. However the cost of achieving such goals are not to be asside as nothing comes free in life. "Research by the UN Food and Agriculture Organization shows that investment in agriculture is five times more effective in reducing poverty and hunger than investment in any other sector." 'Harsh climate and weather-' Climate change is viewed as a current and future cause of hunger and poverty in the world. Increasing drought, flooding, and changing climatic patterns requiring a shift in crops and farming practices may not be accomplished by all thus causing a dent in our food supplies. Within 2011 it is noted that recurrent drought caused crop failures and heavy livestock losses in parts of Ethiopia, Somalia and Kenya. In the following year there was a similar situation in the Sahel region of West Africa. '''War and displacement- As wars and displacements occur, refugees are created. The refugees now lives off the resources country they were forced to escape to. The country cannot always provide enough food and water on top of shelter and medical assistance. The refugees overtime begin to suffer from hunger as the numbers rise. Due to them not being able to provide for themselves. The Wars themselves may harm food supplies and crops, not to mention when sanctions and embargos are put up against a nation preventing the transport of food all together. 'Food wastage'- One third of all food produced (1.3 billion tons) is never consumed. This food wastage shows no care to improve global food security in a world where one in eight are hungry. Producing this food also uses up precious natural resources that we need to feed the planet. Each year, food that is produced but not eaten guzzles up a volume of water equivalent to the annual flow of Russia's Volga River. Producing this food also adds 3.3 billion tonnes of greenhouse gases to the atmosphere, with consequences for the climate and, ultimately, for food production. Major regions affected are seen as: 553 million- Asia and the Pacific 22million-Africa 47 million- South Americaand the Caribbean 16 million- Devoloping countries. "World Food Programme Fighting Hunger Worldwide." What Causes Hunger? N.p., n.d. Web. 10 June 2014 Latest activity Category:Browse